Layers
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Feeling a strangely familiar power in the woods that isin't clow reed Sakura and Syaoran (Li) go out into the woods. they get caught in a storm and have to spend the night in a small empty cottage. Sakura finds out why Syaoran is the way he is.
1. Default Chapter

Layers.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own cardcaptors!!  
Rating: pg-13  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran  
sense someone's magic deep in the woods and it's not Clow Reeds. When going to investigate they get caught in a storm and are forced to spned the night in a small abandoned cottage and Sakura finds out something she never knew about Syaoran  
Warning: It's S+S and some E+T Grr I hate it how they changed the english version for it to not have S+S....well its still obvious but they try and cover it and it makes me mad!! he he anyways on with the show!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Now I want all of you to work on your math projects now and if I hear anymore chatter well....let's just say you'll have more than a project on your hands hmm?"  
  
The students laughed at the lame threat that thier teacher had used more than to many times and setteled down to work. "Hey guys? When you multiply the length and the width or width by height or whatever..what's that called?" When Tomoyo didn't receive an answer,she turned to find her three best friends looking out the window with confused expressions planted on their faces. She leaned over to see what they were looking at but saw nothing but the woods that surrounded their school. She cleared her throat loudly and Eriol immediately snapped out of his daze. "Formula." He smiled. "I told you that yesterday!" She laughed in a "shutup-thats-not-funny" sort of way and then turned to Sakura and Syaoran. The were still transfixed on the woods. "Hey guys what's up with you?"  
Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of it and met eye contact. As if agreeing silently they nodded and turned to Tomoyo. "Nothing." they said in unison.  
"Just an excuse to get out of working." Eriol teased Tomoyo and then got up to sharpen his pencil. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and got back to work. She was feeling leftout more and more each day. She was the only one out of her best friends that didn't have magical powers. After school on a rainy day Tomoyo had discovered Eriol's secret,but on friendship swear..she was forced to secrecy.  
  
When the school bell rang Sakura,Syaoran and Eriol left the classroom. Tomoyo was lagging behind. It wasn't fair. She felt so..'behind the scenes' all she did was follow them with her design and skill but that never helped when they were in trouble.  
A pair of hands came up behind her and touched her shoulders.  
"Hey without a camera and without the costumes there's no movie right? Were mearly the actors." A voice said softly with a tone of amusement and understanding. Tomoyo looked up and was impressed on how he had gone form infont of her to behind her without any of their classmates noticing. (Like magic wise..he didn't walk! ^-^)  
"Could you warn me before you read my mind Eriol? I just..feel left out...like I don't really need to be here."  
Eriol's grip on Tomoyo's shoulders tightened and he abrubtly turned her around to face him.  
"How can you say that?"  
"Easy..Sakura and I were best friends for like ever. And then she became a cardcaptor. And then you and Syaoran came and I just feel like you guys are better off without me.."  
Eriol's eyes saddened and he pulled her into an embrace. " I don't know how we made you feel like that. I'm sorry. But you have to remember that even without any magic or anything like that we still love you. I mean listen to yourslef you were Sakura's bff ever before we came and she knew she was magic.I don't want you ever thinking like that again okay?"  
She relaxed in his strong arms. "Alright." She didn't know what she would of done without him. Even though she loved all of them equally she couldn't help feelin closer to Eriol.  
"Hey look on the bright side at least you don't have to live in secrecy. Syaoran and Sakura have no idea about my magic!" He smiled " Well I have soccer practice now..catch'ya later" he winked and dissapeared before she could thank him.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran and Sakura were walking out of the school building.  
" Can you still feel it? It's so powerful..but I'm almost certain it's not clow reed." Sakura said worriedly as she and Syaoran walked towards the woods.  
"Yeah...it's defiantly not Clow reed But what's weird is that it's not that gut feeling that we usually get..It's almost like its familiar..."  
Sakura nodded her agreement. They walked in silence for a little while and then..  
  
"Syaoran ugh...where are we?"  
Syaoran looked around. "No idea." He was about to speak when he felt a rain drop hit his face.  
"Why me!" he yelled exasaperated as he took Sakura's hand and ran. Shortly after it started to poor. They ran into a small abbandoned cottage..that was about the size of sakura's bedroom. It was completely empty but in surprisingly good shape. For the next hour they sat in oppisite corners of the room waiting for the thunder storm to stop. They sat. and they sat. and they sat.  
"it doesn't look like the rain is going to let up.." Sakura sighed.  
"We're going to have to spend the night." Syaoran mumbled and she realized he was half asleep.  
She smiled. He had such an innocent look when he was sleeping. Like a small child. (He he that line is so overused) he started to shiver and then cry in his sleep. Sakura stood up and crossed the room to where he was sleeping.She smiled. He was having a nightmare. She wrapped her arms around him and gently rocked him. Syaoran woke up and noticing there position and blushed.  
He pulled away slowly apologzing. "What were you dreaming about?" Sakura asked softly.  
As usual,he was about to push her closeness away. Keep it to himself. But when he looked up into her questioning eyes, he couldn't help griping the rope of understanding that she was throwing him. He sighed and looked away. " I don't know..just memories from when i was a kid."  
" What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused. "You don't mean your parents -."  
"No..they never mistreated me..well actually I never knew my father..he left when i was very young..and I love my mother very much..it's just that so much is expected of me and sometimes it's overwhelming.And now that you're the card's mistress I feel like all my training and all the pushing and harshness from my elders..has gone to waste."  
A tear slid down his cheek. "I feel like I've let them down."  
Sakura gently wiped them away. " I'm think they're really proud of you..without you Syaoran I wouldn't even be here..and the cards would be roaming free without a master..or mistress..."  
"Yeah,but it's not like I was nice to you.."  
"That's not the point. You have layers Syaoran and I can see all of them."  
"Huh?"  
"Well look at it this way..on the outside your mr. Tough guy. Martial arts master.  
Then you have Mr. All cool Cardcaptor man under that.  
Then you have Syaoran Li Popular soccer player and good student.  
And then right here.." she took his hand and placed it on his heart. "Your only human and you have to stop pushing youself and blaming yourself."  
He rolled his eyes at her logic and smiled. "I have a lot more layers than that!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked  
"here let me show you." He took her face in his hands and pulled her face to his. He gently touched his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and she smiled. "Ashiteru Syaoran."  
"Ashiteru Sakura."  
  
A girl that looked about the age of 13 smiled to herslef as she sat on the roof of the small shack like cottage that the couple were in. She raised her hand and placed her palm so it was facing the sky. "Obliverus"  
The rain suddenly stopped and the sky cleared.  
She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and her blue eyes scanned the area.She smiled as her two sun guardians flew down and landed on each shoulder.  
"Doesn't that seem weird to you? Seeing you parents younger than you?"Spinner asked  
"Yeah. It does seem weird. But they warned me about that."  
The girl,whose name was Alex had come here from the future on a mission to get her parents in the past together,as they couldn't seem to do it on their own. With Syaoran's brown hair Sakura's small body structure. You could defiantly tell it was their child. As for her eyes. No one could tell for sure,but Syaoran and Sakura suspected that she had recieved Clow reed's eyes. She was very powerful and was now the card's mistress. "Ugh doesn't it make you sick? Seeing you parents doing that?" kero asked from her other shoulder.  
Alex giggled. "Yes they warned me about that too"  
A soft chuckle from behind her made her turn around and she saw her younged elder standing behind her. "Hello (what would he be to her? Great x5 grandfather? Whatever you knwo what I mean) or should I call you E-R-I-O-L?"  
"Whatever suits me best." Alex smiled. "I wish you had come sooner! I have to go now.."  
"Must you?"  
"Yes...I don't have much time..I have to be back before the time guradians are angry with me."  
Eriol chuckled as he reached out to stroke spinner."I'll see you again?"  
"Yes I would guess so seeing is how impossible my parents are. Now behave yourself or will I have to send a future Tomoyo after you." She winked and before Eriol could get a comeback at his futur descendent Alex had disapeared.   
  
As Syaoran And Sakura left the Cottage they had no idea that they're daughter and they're friend had been had been having a discussion right over their heads. They did not know that Eriol was going to be their future child's Godfather and the did not knwo that Eriol was infact Clow reed. And they especially didn't know that in 12 years they would give birth to a child. A extraodinairy child that would change their lives forever.  
  
The end.  
  
How'd ya like it? Please review! Tell me what you think of it..Love ya! 


	2. TE Alex's got some matchmaking to do!

"Layers."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Cardcapaptors or any of the characters...and sometimes i wonder..does anyone read the disclaimer's anywayz?  
  
Summary: 3 years after that day in the forest ,the gang is now in grade 11...Alex is back and is posing as a student..but she's not back for her parents this time...  
  
Couples: mostly T/E and some S/S  
"-speak  
'-thought  
('~ Telepathy  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Class?"  
The group of half awake teenagers didn't acknowledge their teacher and answered in unison a single. "Hnnn.."  
" Come now. We have a new student today."  
At those words, the whole class head's snapped up and watched as a girl walked in. Most of the guys smiled. She had long brown hair that was tied up and put in an aligator clip. She was wearing a pink tank top and navy blue jean capris. Her blue eyes scanned the class and her perfect teeth were shown as she grinned when her eyes locked with Eriol's.  
"Now...Alex Callajan..Did i say that right?"  
"Sure..the J is prenounced an H though.." she replied  
"Oh yes well why don't you tell us a bit about youself miss. Calla 'h' an.."  
"Well...let's see... I grew up in China, My favourite sport is soccer...I'm a master in marital arts-('~ being a bit obvious there aren't we Alex? ~')  
she chuckled as Eriol's annoyed voice filled her head.  
('~ only to the weak mind.~')   
He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.  
  
.....And I love shopping" She continued.  
"Well! Not many girls in this class could say that!" The boys chuckled and the girls sighed seeing nothing special in this girl. " Now why don't you seat youself next too...A yes mr. Hirigizawa, over there." the now 16 year old made her way down the isle,smiling at the boys that were looking jealously at Eriol.   
'Ew..he's related to me!' She felt like saying but held it in as she slid in to the seat next to him.  
  
('~ Alex! What are you doing here! ~')  
('~ My parents sent me on another mission. ~')  
('~ But their doing fine! ~') they looked over at Syaoran and Sakura and watched as Syaoran Tried to explain the math question to Sakura but she didn't seem to care and was simply watching his face.  
She chuckled inwardly.('~ who says Im here for my parents? ~') She smiled as if she was listening to the teacher and answered the teacher's question with an ease that anyone had only seen Syaoran accomplish. Eriol tried to get more out of her but she simply ignored his thought waves and looked out the window as she had already finished the homework that most of the students wouldn't touch until the next day..right before class. (Touche!)  
  
  
As the days progressed, Alex became more and more popular and even with the girl's for they had gotten over the grugde they had on her the first day.As another best friend was added to the group Tomoyo was feeling down again. She sighed. 'We still love you' Eriol has said. And she knew he was right..but still...  
Hey! Daidoji-san!Wait up!" She heard a voice yell as Alex ran up behind her.  
"Hey Callajan-san." She murmured.  
"Howz it going?"  
Tomoyo didn't answer but Alex didn't seem to notice. "Well I'm having a party this weekend and you are so comming! Its just me,you,Eriol,Sakura and Syaoran......"  
Tomoyo smiled. "Sure Im not gunna miss that!"  
"Good...hey.....Daidoji-san.... you know I could never replace you right? You should hear the way they talk about you. They all love you Tomoyo and I can't change that. Especially that Eriold !" She winked.  
Tomoyo blushed and fought against the jealously that Alex and Eriol we're already on first-name terms. "Call me Tomoyo." She murmured.  
"Okay. Then you can call me Alex. Anyways, I just wanted you to know that your one of my best friends and I don't want you to think that I came to replace you."  
Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks Alex."  
" No problem. I have to go now I have soccer practice." She said and ran off.  
She smiled and watched after Alex. "She reminds me of someone..."  
  
Friday.....  
  
"Truth or dare!"  
"Eeeeerrriioollll!" Alex exclaimed.  
"What?!"  
"You ALWAYS want to play that game" Sakura sighed.  
"So?"  
"Okay, then I'm going first." Syaoran stated.  
"Whatever!!"  
After a good half hour of playing truth or dare,Alex finally came up with a dare ( that gets to the plot of the story)  
" Eriol..I dare you to get up and kiss whoever you like."  
Eriol opened his mouth,his eyes shooting daggers at Alex.  
('~ Ali! I'm gunna..kill you! ~')  
('~ my dad wouldn't take that lightly. So have u figured out what I'm here for? ~')  
('~ You little-. ~')  
"Eriol! I said I dare you to kiss whoever you like!" Alex sang airly,interupting his thought wave.  
"Um...yeah..." He stood up and watched Tomoyo. He then walked over,knelt beside her, and gave her a small kiss.  
"Alright!! Movie time!"  
The rest of the sleepover consisted basically of Sneaked looks between Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Two weeks later....  
"Eriol-kun...." Tomoyo came up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"..yes Tomoyo-chan?  
"About...Alex's party..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Um..I just wanted to tell you..I...um..I.."  
She never finsihed her sentence. She was completely caught of guard when Eriol's lips met hers.  
The two stood there kissing. Little did....Tomoyo..know that Alex was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed( ha ha syaoran style!) An amused expression on her face.  
('~ you owe me one Eri.'~)  
('~ Yeah..whatever shorty..thanks..~')  
Alex closed her eyes in annoyance at the futur nickname that would be givin to her in this timeline.  
('~Whatever. You got yourself into it.~') She mused  
('~ And HOW may I ask? Did I get yourself into it.~')  
('~ well, You sent me.'~)  
('~yeah well..I guessed that much. But is that it?'~)  
('~ basically. That and your elite obsession with truth or dare. '~) she teased  
('~ watch it....'~) he threatened  
('~ aww. I'm gunna miss you guys. Especially you grandpa man.'~)  
('~ Hey! Watch it who you call grandpa man. You're the same age as me right now.'~)  
(`'~ technically? No. but anyways you should be consentrating now. I'll...see you...whenever.'~) and with one final mind hug, she was gone.  
  
  
  
The end. ( or is it?) 


End file.
